Forever
by GrandQueen
Summary: Et tout les soirs, il se disait qu'il le ferait, qu'il serait assez fort pour offrir son soutien à Ash, agir comme l'adulte qu'il était pour une fois, mais voilà, il restait tétanisé, sous ses couvertures, avec l'envie de fondre en larmes à son tour. Il se comportait comme un lâche, quand bien même il avait juré d'être là pour Ash, de l'être pour toujours.


Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines aux côtés de Ash pour qu'Eiji retienne les complexités de son rythme de sommeil. Il savait à quelle heure il se glissait sous les draps, combien de temps il lui fallait pour s'endormir ainsi que l'heure exacte à laquelle il commençait à sangloter. S'il avait d'abord été réveillé par le bruit étouffé des pleurs de son ami, il lui était désormais presque impossible de s'endormir, par peur de ne pas entendre ses plaintes.

Ça ne changerait rien, dans le fond, Eiji n'avait jamais osé réconforter Ash, il n'avait jamais rien fait que prétendre dormir, le dos tourné à l'adolescent, le coeur serré et ne voulant pourtant rien de plus que se lever, le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que tout irait bien quand bien même rien n'était moins sûr.

Et tout les soirs, il se disait qu'il le ferait, qu'il serait assez fort pour offrir son soutien à Ash, agir comme l'adulte qu'il était pour une fois, mais voilà, il restait tétanisé, sous ses couvertures, avec l'envie de fondre en larmes à son tour. Il se comportait comme un lâche, quand bien même il avait juré d'être là pour Ash, de l'être _pour toujours_.

Finalement, il rejette la couverture, se lève silencieusement et contourne son lit pour rejoindre celui de Ash qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Il se glisse entre les draps, l'entoure de ses bras et le ramène contre son torse, commençant de le réveiller au passage.

L'adolescent enfoui son visage contre le sweat-shirt du japonais, n'essayant même pas de faire taire ses sanglots. Eiji était bien la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait être lui même, avec qui il avait _envie_ d'être lui même, à savoir un gamin paumé, fragile, hanté par un passé trop lourd. Il empoigne le tissus gris, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher d'Eiji.

 **« Ash, ça va aller maintenant... C'était juste un mauvais rêve. »**

Il vient caresser les cheveux blonds du jeune américain de sa main, réconfortant au possible. Ash s'approche un peu plus et Eiji resserre son étreinte, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul dans ses bras.

Une fois que ses larmes ont cessées, Ash retire son visage de contre le torse d'Eiji en reniflant. Il lève un regard rougi et embarrassé au japonais, qui se contente de poser ses pouces sur ses joues pour sécher les dernières larmes qui y collent.

Eiji sourit, de son sourire habituel, si solaire qu'Ash a l'impression qu'il illumine toute la pièce. Eiji sourit, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux et le blond ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu aussi.

 **« Ash ? »**

Son prénom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et l'américain se demande comment sonnerait son vrai nom sorti de la bouche d'Eiji. Sûrement qu'il saurait le rendre magnifique, avec sa voix douce et son accent adorable.

 **« Encore. »** _il marmonne.  
_ **« Ash. »**

Ils ne se quittent pas du regard, plongés l'un dans les iris de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement d'un seul regard, _âmes sœurs_ , murmuraient leurs voix intérieures.

Combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que l'un où l'autre ne se décide à parler ? Avant que les joues d'Eiji ne prennent une jolie teinte rosé ? Avant qu'il remarque que peut-être, ils étaient trop proches ?

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? »** _déglutit le brun sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel._ **  
« Comment ça ? »**

Eiji ne saurait pas comment décrire ce _comment_ , justement, pas sans sonner comme un idiot. Ash le regarde avec le regard d'un homme amoureux (ou du moins c'est l'idée qu'il s'en fait). Mais Ash ne peut vraisemblablement pas l'aimer, pas comme ça. Et Eiji ne devrait pas vouloir que ce soit le cas.

Le brun note la proximité de leurs visages maintenant qu'Ash n'est plus recroquevillé sur lui même, il note la sensation de son souffle qui échoue sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres ainsi que le désir brûlant de les presser contre les siennes. Délicatement, il prend le visage de l'américain en coupe dans ses mains, surpris de ne pas le voir réagir plus que ça.

Ash l'est, surpris. Aussi visible qu'était l'envie d'Eiji de l'embrasser et aussi réciproque soit elle, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ferait le premier pas. Dans ses fantasmes, c'était toujours lui qui l'embrassait le premier, et lui qui disait _« je t'aime »_ , même si c'était déjà évident.

Ash ne réagit pas, il attend simplement qu'Eiji parcourt la maigre distance qui sépare leurs lèvres.

Et quand il le fait enfin, un sourire sincère étire ses lèvres. Il ferme doucement le poing contre le pull d'Eiji, laissant son bras libre entourer sa taille tandis que le brun caresse doucement sa joue de son pouce. Ce baiser, il est à l'image d'Eiji : doux, innocent, un peu maladroit, _parfait_. Rien à voir avec celui qu'Ash lui avait volé en prison.

Ils se séparent avec la même sensation d'avoir partagé leurs premier baiser, leurs premier _vrai_ baiser.

Devant l'embarras évident d'Eiji, le blond sourit et plonge de nouveau son front contre son torse.

 **« Eiji, cette chose que tu m'as dite la dernière fois- »** _Eiji répond seulement d'un 'hm' interrogatif._ **« Dit-le encore. »**

Et les bras du brun l'enlace de nouveau tendrement, il pose son menton dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.

 **« Je resterai à tes côtés Ash. Pour toujours. »**


End file.
